Tomás Torquemada
by Cris Snape
Summary: La mayoría de brujos hispanii aprenden magia en las escuelas y en los campamentos de verano, pero Ricardo Vallejo no es como la mayoría. Escrito para el reto "Educando niños mágicos" del "Foro de las Expansiones"


**TOMÁS TORQUEMADA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La persona que ideó la Magia Hispanii fue Sorg-esp._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Educando Niños Mágicos"**__ del __**"Foro de las Expansiones"**_

* * *

_**Barrio Mágico de Madrid. Julio de 1976.**_

Ricardo Vallejo aterrizó en un callejón cercano a la salida al mundo muggle. Tiró la escoba descuidadamente y echó a correr. No había tiempo que perder. Debía abandonar el barrio mágico antes de que el director de los campamentos de Picos de Europa se diera cuenta de su ausencia y ordenara su búsqueda.

Aunque lo más importante en ese momento era esconderse, Ricardo apenas podía controlar su furia. Evidentemente no era ningún santo, pero lo que había ocurrido era muy injusto. Le acusaron de un robo que no cometió y decidió escaparse antes de que la cosa fuera a mayores. No merecía la pena engañarse: aunque intentara defenderse, nadie le creería. Después de todo, era un chico de la calle. Alguien de quien uno no podía fiarse. Una mala influencia para el resto de brujos de su edad.

Ricardo apretó los dientes y comprendió que no merecía la pena darles otra oportunidad a los brujos. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Bueno, no siempre. Hubo quién quiso ayudarle de manera desinteresada, pero ya era tarde para recurrir a ellas. ¿O no?

Agitó la cabeza. No sabía por qué siempre le asaltaban aquellas dudas cuando pensaba en Sara Amatriaín. La bruja era respetada por la sociedad mágica y tenía unos hijos bien educados y con futuro. No como él, obviamente. No tenía la menor idea de qué motivos la impulsaban a ayudarle, pero estaba convencido de no necesitarla.

Desde que murió su madre, Ricardo aprendió a apañárselas por su cuenta. Su padre fue un tipo cuanto menos negligente que, además, estaba en la cárcel. Lo único que hizo bien fue enseñarle a sobrevivir en las calles y eso era lo que pensaba hacer. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

Durante unos días mantendría un perfil bajo. Posiblemente las autoridades mágicas no se preocuparían de su desaparición porque nunca antes lo habían hecho. Afirmaban que estaba bajo la tutela de los servicios sociales muggles y se lavaban las manos respecto a todo lo que le concerniera. Aunque también era cierto que precisamente un brujo había dado con él unas semanas antes y se había tomado la molestia de enviarlo a los campamentos mágicos.

Total, para lo que había servido.

Ricardo decidió dejar de correr en cuanto estuvo en el mundo muggle. Se las apañó para pillar un autobús y, aunque el cuerpo le pedía volver a su barrio, se dijo que no era buena idea. Si los brujos le buscaban, seguramente mirarían allí en primer lugar. Y es que eran descuidados, no estúpidos.

Así pues, fue hasta el único lugar de la ciudad que alguna vez fue su hogar. El barrio en el que vivió hasta los ocho años, cuando su madre falleció y su vida cambió para siempre. Sin duda, las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas para él si siguiera viva. Para empezar, nunca hubiera permitido que su padre le introdujera en el mundillo de los rateros y delincuentes.

Ricardo no tardó demasiado en localizar su viejo edificio. Era una corrala de solo tres plantas que se caía de vieja. No era el sitio más bonito del mundo, pero su madre siempre cuidó con esmero de su vieja casa. ¿Viviría alguien en ella en esos momentos? ¿Debía arriesgarse y comprobarlo por sí mismo?

Miró a su alrededor. Nada había cambiado en aquellos años. Los críos seguían yendo a jugar al descampado cercano, los árboles aún eran utilizados para practicar la escalada libre y los viejos seguían sentándose al sol con sus garrotes y sus gorras castizas. Ricardo notó cómo la melancolía estaba a punto de embargarle y agitó la cabeza. No era momento para ponerse sentimental. Para evitarlo, se puso en marcha de nuevo.

Iba a averiguar si su casa estaba vacía. Si así fuera, tal vez se quedara a dormir allí. Sólo hasta encontrar un lugar mejor.

Ricardo no tuvo problemas para acceder al patio interior. Tuvo la sensación de que todo se caía a pedazos. Las barandas de madera estaban medio podridas y las paredes desconchadas. Sintió cierta pena al verlo todo en tan pésimo estado e incluso estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta. Tenía muy buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar y no quería que se vieran empañados por lo que pudiera encontrarse. No obstante, siguió adelante puesto que no tenía otro sitio dónde ir.

Su casa estaba en la segunda planta, en el extremo norte. Tenía una salita de estar que hacía las veces de cocina y dos dormitorios diminutos. En uno de ellos, un retrete y un lavabo servían para el aseo diario ya que la ducha debían compartirla con otros vecinos. Ricardo sonrió al recordar aquellas mañanas invernales en las que su madre le despertaba temprano para poder darle un baño en condiciones.

Quizá no dispusieron de grandes comodidades, pero Ricardo fue feliz allí. Su madre siempre se encargó de que no le faltara de nada y…

Otra vez la tristeza estuvo a punto de invadirle. La apaciguó subiendo las escaleras corriendo y de dos en dos. No pensó en nada hasta que estuvo plantado frente a la puerta de entrada, sólo que ya no parecía la suya. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron allí, siempre hubo una cortina de flores cubriendo esa puerta. Una cortina que a Ricardo le parecía horrible y que su madre cosía usando las telas muggles más baratas que podía encontrar.

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos sólo para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie dentro. Al no obtener respuesta, decidió entrar. Evidentemente no tenía la llave, pero no le resultó nada difícil hacerlo. Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca y de que en las ventanas no había cotillas, se inclinó disimuladamente sobre la cerradura y, sacando apenas la punta de la varita, abrió con un poco de ayuda mágica.

El olor a humedad invadió de inmediato sus fosas nasales. En el interior, todo era oscuridad y polvo. Cuando traspasó el umbral, tuvo la sensación de que los últimos inquilinos de la vivienda habían sido sus padres y él. Incluso tuvo la esperanza de encontrar algún objeto que le resultara familiar, pero el casero debió ocuparse de sus cosas después de que abandonaran la casa.

Ricardo recordó que su padre lo sacó de allí a toda prisa. Los brujos les habían visitado un par de veces para asegurarse de que estaba bien después de quedar huérfano y a su progenitor no le hizo ninguna gracia. Había dicho que no pensaba dejar que viviera entre aquellos que asesinaron a su esposa.

Lo que Ramiro Vallejo no sabía era que las sociedades mágicas de España y de Inglaterra eran muy distintas. Su madre había sido asesinada por unos brujos británicos fanáticos de la pureza de sangre, mientras que en la península apenas se le daba importancia a ese hecho. Ricardo había tardado bastante en comprenderlo y lamentaba que su madre nunca se hubiera atrevido a formar parte de la sociedad mágica hispanii. Hubiera descubierto un mundo en el que no era rechazada por el hecho de ser hija de muggles y, sin duda, eso la hubiera fascinado.

Precisamente así se sintió Ricardo en los campamentos mágicos: fascinado. Le encantaba aprender a controlar su don y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de convertirse en un buen brujo, aunque eso supusiera volver a ser autodidacta. Durante meses, había estudiado por su cuenta y podría volver a hacerlo ahora. Era un chaval independiente y fuerte. No necesitaba a nadie.

Suspirando, notó como las tripas le rugían. Estaba hambriento, pero no era buen momento para buscar comida. Caminó hasta el que fuera su antiguo dormitorio y descubrió con alivio que había una cama. Tras asegurarse de que nadie le molestaría, se recostó y cerró los ojos. Era temprano para dormir, pero la furia había desaparecido dejando pasado al cansancio.

Se echaría una buena siesta y, al despertar, ya pensaría qué hacer. Tenía toda la vida por delante.

* * *

La Plaza Mayor de Madrid estaba llena de panolis. Fue el sitio favorito de su padre para robar y dónde le enseñó a hacerse con una cartera repleta de billetes sin que su víctima se diera cuenta. Ricardo sabía que era el lugar ideal para conseguir dinero fácil y se puso manos a la obra.

Hasta que cumplió los catorce años, fue un chaval bastante aniñado. Ese hecho le confirió cierta ventaja a la hora de acercarse a la gente, puesto que no eran muchos los que desconfiaban de alguien bajito y con cara de mocoso. Sin embargo, en los últimos meses había dado un buen estirón y parecía exactamente lo que era, un adolescente con granos en la cara y pelo alborotado.

Ricardo procuraba que su aspecto fuera el mejor, pero no podía hacer milagros con su ropa. Necesitaba renovar su vestuario y hacerse con un par de prendas de buena calidad que le ayudaran a pasar más desapercibido entre aquella marabunta de gente. Al menos tenía talento en aquellos menesteres y confiaba en tener una buena mañana.

Se dio una vueltecita bajo los soportales. Vio unas cuantas ancianitas que difícilmente podrían perseguirle pero que debían guardar el dinero entre las tetas. También había turistas que sacaban fotografías y abrían los ojos como platos y padres más preocupados por vigilar a sus críos que a las billeteras.

Debía elegir bien a su próxima víctima. Un rato antes había podido quitarle la pasta a una señora que empujaba un carrito de bebé y se había hecho con un botín de sólo quince pesetas. Si quería comer, vestirse y alquilarse un cuarto nuevo, tenía que ponerse las pilas.

Lo vio después de echar un tercer vistazo. Estaba sentado en una de las terrazas de verano, tomándose un refresco. Tenía pinta de ser bastante alto, tenía el pelo gris y usaba gafas de sol. Pero eso no era lo mejor. Lo mejor era que estaba solo y tenía la pierna escayolada.

Ricardo sonrió internamente y comenzó con su maniobra de aproximación. Fingiendo cierta torpeza al caminar, observó los tejados de la plaza y se aseguró de que tropezaba con la silla del desafortunado lisiado.

—¡Ay, madre mía! —Exclamó mientras colocaba las manos en sus hombros y le toqueteaba bien la chaqueta negra que tenía puesta. Debía darle mucho calor—. Lo siento, señor. Iba distraído. ¿Le he hecho daño?

Había estado a punto de tirarle la cerveza encima. El hombre tenía los ojos de un verde muy intenso y le dirigió una mirada heladora. Ricardo tuvo la vaga sensación de estar cometiendo un grave error, pero no se detuvo. Dudar no estaba en el manual del buen carterista.

—Largo de aquí, chico.

—Disculpe. Ha sido sin querer.

Volvió a pedir perdón una vez más, al tiempo que se alejaba de él con las manos extendidas hacia adelante. Una vez estuvo a una distancia prudencial, se sobó el bolsillo del pantalón. Ahí estaba la prueba del trabajo bien hecho. Sólo le restaba saber cuánto dinero había ganado.

* * *

Diez mil pesetas. Definitivamente, aquello era mucho dinero.

Ricardo había puesto un buen hechizo protector en la puerta de la casa y estaba sentado sobre la vieja cama, con los billetes reposando frente a él. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera imaginado hacerse con un botín de ese calibre en un solo día. Podría vivir desahogadamente durante varias semanas. Y todo gracias al cojo de negro.

Debía encontrar un buen escondite. Aunque todavía no habían ido a darle la lata, Ricardo sabía que los vecinos ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia allí y no tardarían en irle con el cuento al dueño del piso. Tal vez fuera el momento de mudarse a alguna pensión porque lo que menos necesitaba era armar follón.

Por el momento, dejaría el dinero debajo del colchón. Se levantó de un salto y, después de guardarse un par de billetes en el bolsillo, procedió a ocultar el botín.

_¡BOOM!_

Ricardo dio un brinco. Aquello había sonado como una pequeña explosión. Tal vez a alguien le había reventado la bombona de butano. O a lo mejor se había hundido una parte de la corrala, habida cuenta del lamentable estado en que se encontraba. Se le pasaron mil cosas por la cabeza, excepto la verdad.

* * *

—¿No puede darme la Crecehuesos de una vez?

El sanador le aplicó un nuevo hechizo de diagnóstico y negó con la cabeza. Tomás se sentía tan frustrado con la situación que no lo estranguló sólo porque Aurora se lo había recomendado.

—Es mejor que lleve la escayola unos días más. Los efectos del maleficio aún no han desaparecido del todo y es mejor no mezclaros con otro tipo de magia. Menos aún si es curativa. Como ya le he explicado, la maldición que sufrió estaba pensada para causarle daño en caso de que alguien intentara…

—Cállese de una vez. Me sé esa historia de memoria.

El sanador le miró con cierto temor. Debía darse cuenta de que su paciente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo de contención y retrocedió de forma muy poco disimulada. Se acercó hasta su maletín y sacó de allí una tableta de pastillas totalmente muggles.

—Puede seguir tomando calmantes. Le recomiendo que lo haga cada ocho horas, pero si se encuentra muy mal puede…

—Eso también lo sé —Tomás Torquemada apretó los dientes y agitó la cabeza—. Váyase de mi casa. Le llamaré si le necesito.

El sanador no se hizo de rogar y salió corriendo. Tomás pensó que era un estúpido. Seguro que frente a Aurora era todo sonrisas y bromas. A él lo había tomado por un tipo iracundo y violento, pero no tenía ni idea de la clase de persona que era la señora Carballeira.

—¡Jefe! El Pupas ya ha vuelto.

¡Al fin! El Pupas no se llamaba así porque se pasara la vida quejándose de una salud lamentable, si no porque era capaz de hacer mucho daño usando el dedo meñique del pie. Lo había enviado en busca del mequetrefe que se había atrevido a robarle la cartera y esperaba que le hubiera dado una buena lección.

Cuál no fue su sorpresa al descubrir que El Pupas no volvía solo. Cuando salió a recibirle, lo encontró sujetando por el cuello de la camiseta a un chaval que se retorcía infructuosamente. El muy imbécil no tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido y casi sintió pena por él.

—¿Qué es eso que traes?

—Es el ladrón, jefe.

—Ya veo —Tomás se acercó al chico, quien le mantuvo la mirada sin apenas pestañear— ¿Has recuperado mi dinero?

—Aquí tiene.

El Pupas le arrojó su cartera. Tomás contó tranquilamente todo el dinero y descubrió que no faltaba nada. Le disgustaba que los billetes estuvieran arrugados y descolocados, pero al menos no lo había perdido todo. Fue una buena idea colocar hechizos de rastreo en sus objetos personales puesto que uno nunca sabía cuándo le iban a robar.

—¿Por qué lo has traído? Debías ocuparte de él. Y lejos aquí, a ser posible.

El chico seguía tirando para liberarse del agarre al que era sometido. El Pupas le dio un empujón e hizo que se pusiera de rodillas, aburrido de forcejear con él. Se planteó la posibilidad de inmovilizarle con magia, pero sabía que estaba a punto de despertar el interés de Tomás y era mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

—Es un brujo, jefe.

Cuando dio con él, estaba escondido en una antigua corrala, con la puerta mágicamente protegida. Tomás enderezó la espalda y observó al chico fijamente. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que era el idiota que se había chocado con él en la Plaza Mayor. Claramente tenía talento como carterista pero, ¿le serviría como algo más?

—No me digas.

—Estuvo a punto de soltarme un maleficio, ¿sabe? Y es realmente bueno con los hechizos protectores.

—¿En serio?

—Comprobé que no se había gastado ni un duro de su dinero y decidí traerlo porque pensé que podría interesarle.

Sí. Había contratado a El Pupas porque era un buen guardaesaldas, pero también tenía algo de cerebro. Arrodillado en el suelo, el chico había dejado de moverse para prestar atención a la conversación. Cuando enfrentaron las miradas de nuevo, tampoco se doblegó ante él.

—¿Cómo te llamas, raterillo?

—¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Tomás estaba acostumbrado a que la gente temblara en su presencia. Pocos eran los que le plantaban cara y le hizo gracia. De hecho, le hizo tanta gracia que se puso a reír a carcajadas y sorprendió a propios y a extraños. Cuando se calmó, ordenó a El Pupas que lo levantara y tomó una decisión.

—Yo me llamo Tomás.

El Pupas le dio una colleja y finalmente el chico habló.

—Ricardo.

Tomás sonrió y se encendió un pitillo.

—Bien, Ricardo. Creo que tienes futuro, así que voy a hacerte una proposición.

* * *

—_¡Expeliarmus!_

Ricardo vio con consternación como la varita volaba lejos de sus manos y dio un paso atrás. Desde el otro extremo de la sala, Tomás Torquemada se sentó sobre una pila de cajas de cerveza y empezó a fumar.

—Estás muerto otra vez. Necesitarás hacerlo mucho mejor para sobrevivir ahí fuera.

Ricardo apretó los dientes y no protestó. De nada le servía hacerlo. A Tomás le daba igual que solo llevara dos semanas bajo su tutela y unos pocos años practicando magia. Y sin maestros, además.

—¿Quieres un pitillo?

Tomás extendió una mano en su dirección. Había visto a sus socios aceptar los cigarros siempre que el jefe les ofrecía, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Siéntate, anda. Quiero que me cuentes quién te enseñó a robar.

Sorprendido, Ricardo se acercó a él y obedeció. El jefe se hizo con un par de cervezas y eso sí que no lo rechazó. Estaban fresquísimas y tenía mucha sed después de más de dos horas de entrenamiento.

—Fue mi padre.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—En la cárcel. Hace unos años quiso atracar un banco y lo atraparon.

—Entiendo —Tomás le dio una larga calada al pitillo—. ¿Es muggle?

—Sí.

—Me apuesto la mano derecha a que en tu familia siempre os habéis dedicado a lo mismo.

No supo muy bien por qué, pero Ricardo se puso colorado. Sabía muy bien quiénes eran los Vallejo y no le había dado importancia hasta ese momento.

—Mi madre era…

—No hablamos de tu madre, chico.

Ricardo le había dicho que estaba muerta y Tomás no le había hecho el menor caso, como si eso no importara nada. Tampoco había demostrado interés por su familia británica. Ni por la paterna hasta ahora.

—Mi padre tenía un hermano. Se fue a Alemania y por lo visto se murió en un accidente de tren o algo así. Y mi abuelo vivió en los montes después de la guerra. Robaba en los cortijos.

—Seguro que los fachas lo pillaron y le pegaron cuatro tiros.

Ricardo no contestó. Su padre jamás le había dicho cómo murió el abuelo. Solía limitarse a hablar sobre sus aventuras en los caminos, cuando huían de la Guardia Civil y acertaban a burlarse de ellos.

—Ricardo, ¿te das cuenta de que ninguno llegó muy lejos? —Tomás se acabó el primer cigarro y empezó con el segundo. El tipo fumaba más que un carretero—. ¿Te gustaría acabar así?

—¿Cómo?

—Muerto o en la cárcel.

No parecía un buen plan. Definitivamente no quería eso.

—Cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, me quedó claro que tienes talento. Estamos aquí por eso, ¿lo sabes?

—No soy idiota.

Tomás alzó una ceja. De cuando en cuando le miraba con esa cara, como si lo considerara un insolente y quisiera lavarle la boca con jabón.

—Quiero enseñarte todo lo necesario para convertirte en un brujo poderoso, pero necesito que pongas de tu parte.

—Y lo estoy haciendo.

—¿En serio?

—Puedo darle una paliza a cualquiera.

Tomás sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, chico. Todavía no.

—Practicaré. En poco tiempo, seré capaz de enfrentarme con quién sea.

Sabía que tenía potencial. Se lo habían dicho en los campamentos mágicos pese a que no le caía demasiado bien a nadie. Torquemada, que era un tipo muy versado en las artes mágicas, se había ofrecido para entrenarle personalmente. Y eso no era moco de pavo.

—Lo que hemos hecho estos días sólo ha sido el comienzo, Ricardo —Tomás bebía y fumaba sin parar—. Necesito que te conviertas en un buen duelista, pero también necesito que desarrolles tus habilidades en otras ramas de la magia. El Pupas me ha dicho que se te dan bien los hechizos de protección.

—Donde vivía tenía que asegurarme de que nadie tocara mis cosas.

—Bien. Veremos hasta donde puedes llegar en ese campo. También necesitaré que aprendas un par de cosas sobre peleas muggles.

—Sé bastante de eso.

—¡No me digas!

—En mi antiguo barrio había un montón de matones y mi padre me enseñó a defenderme.

Sin mediar palabra, Tomás le arreó un bofetón que casi lo tira al suelo. Sorprendido y aturdido, Ricardo se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se dispuso a protestar, pero no le dio tiempo.

—No eres muy bueno evitando los golpes.

—¡No me lo esperaba!

—Por supuesto que no —Tomás soltó una risita. Ricardo estuvo a punto de ponerse rabioso, pero se contuvo porque sabía que aquella conversación también formaba parte de su formación como mago. Torquemada le había dejado muy claro que todo lo que pasara entre ellos estaba orientado a enseñarle—. Si quieres quedarte con nosotros, Ricardo, lo primero que debes aprender es a no bajar la guardia jamás.

—Pues tú la bajaste cuando te quité la cartera.

Tomás volvió a mirarlo de _esa _manera y Ricardo comprendió que se merecía el lavado con jabón porque se había pasado un poco.

—La segunda regla es que tienes que controlar esa lengua. Eres un charlatán insolente y no todos tienen tanta paciencia como yo.

—A veces viene bien acabar con la paciencia de los demás, ¿no?

—Puede, pero no te gustará hacerlo conmigo. ¿Entiendes eso, raterillo?

Ricardo había oído cosas. Aún seguía instalado en la corrala, pero pasaba mucho tiempo en el almacén que hacía las veces de oficina de Tomás y los suyos y sabía que el jefe no era un tipo al que hubiera que tomar el pelo. Tocarle las narices podía salir realmente caro.

—Vale. Me morderé la lengua.

—Genial.

Tomás se acabó el cigarro, apuró la cerveza y se levantó. Antes de marcharse, conjuró un libro que le entregó a Ricardo. Al chico le sorprendió descubrir que era un libro de texto de encantamientos que se utilizaba en las escuelas de magia.

—Practica los hechizos que hemos aprendido y échale un vistazo a esto. A lo mejor encuentras un par de temas que te serán de utilidad para mejorar tus hechizos protectores. Nos veremos dentro de tres días. Si para entonces logras sorprenderme, puede que te deje pelear con alguno de los chicos. Si le ganas, me habrás demostrado que merece la pena perder el tiempo contigo.

Dicho eso, Tomás se largó. Ricardo se quedó quieto un instante, pensando en lo bueno que sería encontrar un sitio allí. Sabía que Torquemada tenía algunos negocios por la ciudad y que sus empleados ganaban una pasta gansa y eso era precisamente lo que quería. Lo necesitaba para fraguarse un destino mejor que el de los otros Vallejo.

* * *

Peppino era italiano. El Pupas se burlaba de él y le llamaba Pepinillo Avinagrado porque siempre estaba muy serio. Tenía una larga cicatriz que le cruzaba toda la cara y unos brazos gordos como jamones que ejercitaba durante todo el santo día en un gimnasio muggle. A Ricardo no le inspiraba ninguna confianza, pero no le tenía ningún miedo. El Pupas le había dicho que la cicatriz se la había hecho durante una trifulca en un club de alterne, cuando se peleó con otro cliente por los servicios de su puta favorita. Francamente, si eso era verdad le parecía absolutamente lamentable.

Tomás había vuelto para continuar con las clases y había llevado consigo a Peppino. Era raro, aunque Ricardo no tardó en comprender lo que estaba pasando.

—Espero que hayas estudiado y practicado, Vallejo. Si no lo has hecho, nuestro amigo Peppino te va a dejar para el arrastre.

El aludido sacó entonces la varita y le lanzó el primer hechizo. Por suerte, Ricardo estaba en guardia y pudo rechazarlo sin problemas. Le pareció que Tomás sonreía mientras abandonaba la estancia. El duelo iba muy en serio y Peppino parecía sediento de sangre. A saber lo que le habían ofrecido para estar allí.

—Mira, mocoso —Dijo con un fuerte acento italiano—. Los dos sabemos que no tienes nada que hacer. Deja la varita y prometo no hacerte demasiado daño.

Ricardo sabía que aquel tipo era bueno, pero no pensaba darse por vencido tan pronto. También sabía que perdía los nervios con facilidad y que cuando estaba furioso no controlaba muy bien su magia, así que pensó en la forma de sacar ventaja de aquello. De hecho, según El Pupas, su rostro seguiría intacto si tuviera un poco menos de mal genio y un poco más de sangre fría.

—¿Qué pasa, Pepinillo? ¿Me tienes miedo?

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, se preparó para conjurar un potente hechizo protector. Escuchó el grito furioso del otro y se dijo que su plan inicial había funcionado. Estaba claro que Peppino no tenía una estrategia clara en el duelo y que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

Ricardo debía encontrar la forma de aprovecharse de ello. Era consciente de su debilidad en los hechizos de ataque y no estaba seguro de poder salir victorioso en un duelo clásico, pero a lo mejor podía hacer que Peppino cavara su propia tumba. Estaban rodeados de cajas amontonadas y una buena explosión mágica podría suponer el caos. Al menos para su rival.

Confiando en su agilidad y preparándose para repeler cuántos hechizos fuese necesario, Ricardo empezó a moverse. Peppino estaba en el centro del almacén, buscándole con la mirada y respirando con fuerza.

—Me he enterado de lo que pasó con esa puta.

—¡Cierra el pico!

El maleficio se estrelló cerca de su cabeza. Estaba claro había perdido la oportunidad de rendirse. Tampoco quería hacerlo.

—No te lo tomes a mal, hombre. Seguro que el otro le ofreció más dinero. Es lo que pasa con las putas, que se van con quién más les conviene.

—¡Cállate!

Ricardo rodó por el suelo y se protegió para evitar que un par de cajas se le cayeran encima. Podía sentir cómo la magia de Peppino empezaba a descontrolarse. Sólo necesitaba apretarle las tuercas un poco más.

—No me extraña que te llamen Pepinillo Avinagrado, la verdad.

El italiano gritó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a lanzar hechizos sin ton ni son. Ricardo corrió hacia el lado opuesto de la sala, asegurándose de que el otro no lo viera, y conjuró el escudo protector más potente que fue capaz de hacer. Cuando Peppino perdió el control y todo estalló a su alrededor, no fue consciente del peligro que corría.

Después de la explosión mágica, todo quedó en silencio. Ricardo se levantó y vio a su rival tendido en el suelo, todavía en el centro de la habitación. Su estrategia había funcionado a las mil maravillas porque el pobre imbécil estaba fuera de combate.

—Vaya, vaya. Esto no me lo esperaba.

Tomás había regresado al almacén. Con un movimiento de varita, hizo que todo volviera a su estado original. Ricardo observó con fascinación como todo el caos desaparecía y se dijo que tenía que aprender a hacer eso. Era genial.

—Dije que podría darle una paliza a cualquiera.

—No has lanzado ningún maleficio, chico.

—Pero he ganado de todas formas. ¿O no?

Tomás asintió. Sonriendo, se acercó a Peppino y le agitó un hombro con el pie. Estaba vivo. Y bastante ileso dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Por qué le has puesto el escudo protector a él también?

—Quería ganar, no matarle.

Ricardo pensó que le felicitaría por ello, pero lo que hizo fue fruncir el ceño.

—Regla número tres: no demuestres piedad. Esta noche El Pupas irá a verte a tu casa. Tenemos un trabajo para ti.

Torquemada se fue, dejándolos allí a los dos. A Ricardo le hubiera gustado quedarse con Peppino, pero no estaría de buen humor cuando despertara y no le apetecía volver a pelearse con él. Además, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

No estaba seguro de que Tomás Torquemada fuera un buen profesor de magia, pero era todo lo que tenía y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de aprender. No ahora.

**FIN**

_Bueno, técnicamente no es el fin porque la historia de Ricardo Vallejo da para mucho más, pero sí que es el fin de este relato._

_Hola, holita._

_Me alegra que hayáis leído hasta aquí. Si os ha gustado, quiero un review. Si no, también. Quiero conocer vuestras opiniones y las quiero conocer ya :P_

_Sé que el reto va sobre la educación mágica en la expansión, pero es que Ricardo Vallejo no se formó como brujo de una manera convencional. Su vida fue un tanto complicada y su aprendizaje también. Tenía ocho años cuando mataron a su madre y, aunque antes de ese momento asistió a la escuela de magia, su padre se negó a que se relacionara con la comunidad mágica porque consideraba a los brujos culpables de la muerte de su esposa y no quería que a Ricardo le pasara lo mismo. Cuando se hizo un poco más mayor, y después de conocer a Sara Amatriaín y a su hija, decidió aprender por su cuenta. Y así fue hasta que pasó lo que vemos aquí. Para bien o para mal, Tomás Torquemada fue su maestro y juntos vivieron muchas cosas, pero eso es otra historia. Que sepáis, eso sí, que Ricardo nunca dejará de formarse y que su hambre de conocimientos difícilmente puede ser saciada. Tiene una biblioteca mágica que ya quisieran muchos XD_

_Besetes y hasta pronto._


End file.
